Various storage and retrieval algorithms have been studied. The development of flexible and efficient storage and retrieval algorithms is very useful, since such algorithms are used in almost all computer programs. Thus biomedical computation in particular can benefit from improved storage and retrieval methods. Currently, a study of the B-Tree method of storage and retrieval methods is underway. This has resulted in the development of a method to delete items from a B-tree in efficient manner.